


A Summer Song

by JoshCo99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshCo99/pseuds/JoshCo99
Summary: Their last summer at Hogwarts. Love is in the air, and never more prevalent than this night. Watch as two couples make the ultimate leap from childhood sweethearts to forever loves.





	

 Summer felt like a song. Remus dangled his feet in the lake, and sipped at his butterbeer. The cold water gently trickled between his toes, and tickled the underside of his feet. He stared up at the castle. The sunlight reflected luxuriously off the turrets, and the windows gave off the most gorgeous light. The effects were beautiful, and Remus was awed by it. He glanced behind him, and saw the rest of their merry gang. Remus turned his body to face them, laying his wet feet on the wonderfully soft grass. None of them were looking at him, and none of them had to. They all looked so happy, and Remus felt love swell in his chest. Sirius was sat on the stump of a tree with his guitar, while Marlene and Emmeline listened to him play a stupid love song he’d written for Remus last Christmas; James and Lily were dancing to the music, nothing fancy, just swaying gently with their heads rested on each other’s shoulders; Peter was sat with Alice and Frank, sharing a joke with them; and Remus was sat on the grass, watching them. He felt happy. He span back around, and continued looking over the lake, dangling his feet over the edge and into the cool waters.  
  
Lily was gently grasping James, and her eyes were closed. The gentle breeze blew over her face, and through her wonderfully red hair. Her vivid green eyes opened, to see James. James Potter, the seventh-year heartthrob, the infamous heartbreaker of Hogwarts School. And here he was, in her arms, swaying to guitar music played by his best friend. It would be funny, if it wasn’t so beautiful a moment. Lily clasped him slightly tighter, and his eyes opened to meet her. Their hands wound together, and they both squeezed gently. James smiled sheepishly, and Lily laughed quietly, as she planted a gentle kiss on his cheek, and gently removed herself from him, and made her way over to Remus.  
  
Remus barely reacted to Lily plopping down next to him. His smile widened slightly, and he gently lowered his head onto her shoulder, where she gently patted him. “D’you reckon it’s going to be the same?” He asked, not even glancing at her, somewhat scared at what her answer would be.  
“No.” Lily’s answer was short, and Remus felt a pang of sadness. “I think it’s going to be better.” At this, Remus looked at her in confusion.  
“Better? How? We’re going to war, Lil...” Remus looked down slightly. He was avoiding thinking about their fates after leaving school.  
“Yes, we are... But we’re going into it together. James and I, Sirius and you... We’re going into it full of love and hope. We can’t be beaten.” Her words were full of sincerity, and she grasped his hand.  
“He loves you, you know?” Remus asked, tilting his head and looking back over the lake. “You do know that, right?”  
“Yeah,” Lily looked back at James, with a soft smile playing on her features, as he sat with Sirius, and laughed with Marlene and Emmeline, “I know he does.”  
“You two are gonna carry on, right?” Remus sounded somewhat panicked, as he asked the question hastily. Lily smiled gently, and laid a gentle hand on his face, stroking his cheek.  
“Yes, we are. For as long as we can.” Lily assured him.  
“Good... Good.” Remus nodded gently, a little happier now that he knew his family wasn’t going to be torn apart by leaving school.  
“What about you two?” Lily asked, glancing at Sirius, “Have you talked about it?”  
“Erm... Yeah, we have.” Remus nodded, smiling softly, looking into the clear waters, “He, erm... He wants to find a place to live.”  
“Yeah?” Lily asked, admittedly surprised. She hadn’t imagined that Sirius was the type to commit so quickly, “I’m so happy for you, Rem!”  
“Yeah... Me too.” Remus’ voice was sincere, as he glanced over at Sirius, who caught his eye and winked at him. Remus chuckled, and looked away. “I love him.” Remus’ voice was soft.  
“I guessed. You said it, yet?” Lily asked, gently stroking her friend’s hair, perfectly relaxed.  
“No... I think he’s scared. So am I, to be honest.” Remus admitted, looking down, “We’ve always avoided the subject of love.”  
“You realise that he _does_ love you, right?” Lily asked, looking at him in concern.  
“I... I don’t know, Lily.” Remus sighed, and shifted a little, uncomfortable. Lily couldn’t help but chuckle gently, before patting his back.  
“Wait here.” Lily told him, and Remus nodded gently, head still aimed downwards.  
  
Lily wandered over to Sirius and gently punched his arm, stopping his playing. “Ow.” He mumbled, rubbing his arm jokingly, before smiling slightly at her. “And what can I do for you, Miss Evans?”  
“Go and kiss your boyfriend.” Lily told him, cocking her head towards the solitary Remus. Sirius smirked, and stood up, jokingly rolled his eyes and began to stride towards him. Lily caught the sleeve of his arm. “And, Sirius Black...” She hesitated slightly.  
“What, Lily?” Sirius asked, blinking. The girl was acting rather strange, “Are you about to confess your undying love for me? ‘Cos, if so, this is not the time. I’m happily taken, I’m afraid.”  
“You wish.” She smirked, before gently looking at him, her features taking on a kind look, “Tell him you love him.”  
“Wh-What?” Sirius stuttered, clearly taken aback. He looked around in a small panic, “I-I can’t. It’s too soon.” Sirius was attempting to look casual, and clearly failing. Lily felt empathy for the boy, but pressed on.  
“Sirius...” Lily mumbled, before gently patting his cheek. “Do you love him? Yes, or no?”  
“Of course I do.” Sirius answered without hesitation. He looked her straight in the eye, features determined, “Of course I love him, he’s... Perfection.”  
“Then tell him.” Lily encouraged gently, smiling at the boy’s reaction.  
“It’s...” Sirius trailed off, unsure of what to say.  
“It’s hard.” Lily finished for him, “You don’t know if he loves you, do you?” Lily asked. Sirius simply shrugged noncommittally, and looked away. “Trust me, Sirius, he does.”  
“I know he does. But... Saying it is... Saying it makes it real.” Sirius’ voice was weighted with something Lily had rarely heard. His voice was full of confession. “Saying it means that it can change. I don’t want it to change.”  
“Why would it change?” Lily asked, in a soothing voice, “He loves you like hell, Sirius...”  
“And I love him just as much, but...” Sirius mumbled, and Lily was surprised to see the beginnings of tears in Sirius’ eyes.  
“Regulus.” Lily finished, finally understanding, “Your brother.”  
“I loved Reg... He was the only good one out of the entire family, at least in the house. And now he hates me.” Sirius was speaking slowly, as if it pained him more with each word. “I don’t want Remus to hate me.”  
“Remus could never hate you.” Lily assured him, putting a hand on his arm and squeezing there to comfort him, “Trust me. I know the inside of that boy’s head better than he does himself, and he could _never_ feel anything but love for you, Sirius Black.”  
“Are you and James going to get married?” The question took Lily aback substantially, and it was her turn to stutter.  
“I-I don’t know. I-I suppose in the future, we might...” Lily blinked repeatedly. She’d never much thought about marriage. It seemed like it would happen. She’d certainly _like_ it to happen, but she’d never broached the issue with James. “Why?”  
“I...” Sirius looked at Remus, “I can’t marry him. Wizarding Laws are the same as Muggle Laws, on that.”  
“Oh.” was all Lily could offer, as she grasped what Sirius had just told her. He was correct. The two could never marry. They didn’t even get the choice.  
“I love Remus with all my heart.” Sirius was no longer speaking to Lily, rather to himself.  
“Then tell him. You don’t need to tell me that you love him; I know you do. You don’t need to show the world that you love him by marrying him. You need to tell him you love him.” That was all it took. Sirius nodded and, without a word, wandered over to Remus, who had been idly swinging his legs throughout their conversation.

“I love you.” Remus barely registered the words, as he spun around to face Sirius. He was stood a little away, just out of arm’s reach.  
“I’m sorry?” Remus asked, sure he’d heard wrong. Sirius couldn’t have said that, surely?  
“I said I love you, Remus Lupin.” Sirius’ voice was louder now. The others stopped, and turned to stare. Both boys felt vaguely uncomfortable. Sirius felt confidence grow in his heart, as he closed distance. “I love you, and I will tell you that every single day from now until the day we die.”  
“I... I love you, too.” Remus mumbled, still blinking.  
“Good. I’d expect so.” And with that, they kissed.

James clasped Lily close to him, turning away from the embracing boys. She turned to face him, looking redder than usual. Sirius’ question had rather given way to a flood of thoughts. James stared at her for a while, before kissing her forehead, as he clasped her tightly. “I love you, Lily Evans.”  
“As I love you, James Potter.” Lily responded in turn, smirking slightly at the formality of it all. They embraced for a while, eyes closed and simply standing on the spot. There was no doubt in her mind that she loved this man. There was no doubt in her mind that she wanted to spend the rest of eternity in his arms, and in his eyes and heart. There was no doubt that she loved every messy hair on his head.  
“I love you.” James repeated, his face in her hair. He could smell the wonderful scent she had, strawberries and cream, and it intoxicated him. He felt drunk on her, on love and on life in general. As he clasped her, he felt sure that he would be with her forever. He felt sure that he wanted this forever, until they were grey and old. “We’re going to get a house. A nice little house, and we’ll raise a kid. We’re going to be happy, okay?” There was no need for validation in James’ voice. It was certainty. “We’ll leave this place, and our lives will _not_ be torn apart by some bastard with delusions of grandeur.” His words seeped into Lily, making her feel warm and safe; a feeling she imagined losing as she was thrust into a world of war, “We’ll win. Because we’re the good guys, and the good guys have to win. That’s how this story ends: with us standing tall, over no more than a man, and quite a lot less than a human.”  
“I’d like that.” was all Lily could reply with, “I’d love that.”  
“So would I.” James mumbled, before gently releasing her and staring at her for a moment.  
“James... I don’t want to get married.” Lily said, in a soft voice. James felt his stomach drop inside of him. “Not while Sirius and Remus can’t.”  
“O-Oh.” James blinked slightly, and nodded. “O-Okay.”  
“Don’t be so hasty.” Sirius said, from beside them, smiling gently. “Remmy and I were just talking about marriage and... Stuff like that.”  
“And?” James asked, admittedly impatient. He felt... Devastated. The woman he loved didn’t want to marry him.  
“And you two should get married.” Remus chipped in, grinning widely at them.  
“But you two--” Lily began.  
“Will get married with you.” Sirius smiled gently, looking between them. They both looked confused.  
“How?” Lily and James asked in unison.  
“We don’t need a piece of paper to say we love each other. But no-one can stop us from buying two wedding bands, wearing suits, and sharing vows.” Sirius smirked softly.  
“We’ll get married together. You have your official wedding, and... We’ll have ours after, at the pub.” Remus chuckled gently, clasping Sirius’ hand tightly.  
“That sounds good...” Lily grinned widely at the idea.  
“Which leaves only one thing, Prongs...” Sirius winked at him. James was confused for but a moment, before blinking.  
“Oh!” He grinned and turned to Lily, “I’m not going to get down on one knee, but... Lily Evans, will you marry me?”


End file.
